Innocence
by stuphanie
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr. Shy and insecure Fem!Clear and a very giving Noiz.


_Fic based on a prompt from Tumblr _

* * *

><p>Clear lay atop the crisp linen bed sheets; white, like her hair. Noiz looked down at her and fondly thought that she rather looked like a melting ice cream – and almost as sweet.<p>

He lowered his face to hers, their noses mere centimetres apart. Her breathing came in shallow puffs of air, her bosom rising and falling rapidly with both anticipation and nervousness. She had never been in such an intimate relationship before. At first, Noiz had intimidated her somewhat, with his moody glares and expressionless face, it was difficult for her to always gauge how he was feeling. Except for now. He was situated between her legs and rested his weight upon his elbows so as not to crush her. Clear was delicate, much like the snowdrops that grew in the corner of her garden in the winter.

Slowly, Noiz lowered his face to Clear's, their lips brushing only momentarily, but this was enough for Clear to gasp at the contact.

"Noiz-san," she whispered. Her voice shook slightly. Up until now, their relationship had been completely platonic. She couldn't place her finger on what had changed. Maybe it was the way Noiz had looked at her when he'd entered the room to find her wearing nothing but a pastel pink negligee? Or how she had looked so innocuously surprised that he had walked in on her? He knew that she wore such things to bed, but usually, she was tucked up in bed by the time he had finished with his work, the coverlets modestly pulled up to her chin. He'd stared at her hungrily, he knew, finding it difficult to fight the desire that coursed hot through his veins. He was a man and he had needs, but one thing he'd promised himself was to never fight against the barrier Clear had put up. She was shy, insecure, innocent, and only his utmost respect for her allowed him to be patient.

"It's okay," he assured her, his voice a pleasant murmur. He wanted to please her, to present the otherworldly delights that he could show her, and bring her down from a brittle, self-conscious persona, that he knew was down to inexperience, to a hot quivering mess beneath him.

"Noiz-san," Clear repeated, though her voice sounded less strained. "P-please be careful."

"We don't have to do this," he told her.

"But I w-want to." As if to convince him, she raised her head slightly, planting a chaste kiss on Noiz's lips. Instantly, her cheeks flushed a tantalising pink, as if she couldn't quite believe her own courage.

His lips quirking up into a half smile, Noiz began to stroke Clear's hair, allowing the shoulder-length tendrils to filter through his fingers. The strands were soft, almost like a mixture of fluffy cotton and finest silk. Seeing her relax, he kissed her once more. This time she didn't pull away. On the contrary, her body curved into his, her back arching slightly off the bed as if craving a closer touch. He had no idea how well he kissed, but seeing Clear's reaction to him gave him a jolt of confidence. Clear opened her mouth to allow Noiz's tongue to slip inside, his tongue piercing clicking against her teeth every so often. For a moment, she lost herself in the depth of the kiss, her small hands resting upon his shoulders.

She stiffened when Noiz's hand made contact with her bare thigh. In truth, she was worried that he would not like what he saw down there. Grandpa always said that she wasn't like other people – what if she wasn't like them down there, too? She never knew and never asked.

Clear allowed his deft fingers to dance slowly up the inside of her thigh, grazing over the creamy skin. That is, until he reached the lace edge of her panties she blanched.

"It-it's ugly," she stammered, to halt his progress. Instantly, he stopped, but did not remove his hand.

"What is?"

"That – area. What if it isn't like everyone else's?" She spoke her worries aloud for the first time, tears springing to her eyes. Better to say something now than have Noiz leap away from her as if she were some disgusting alien creature, leaving her dejected.

"Do you trust me?" Noiz looked directly at her.

Slightly unnerved that he hadn't answered the question, she nodded, perplexed.

"Would you let me see?"

With trembling hands, Clear hooked her thumbs into the waistline of her panties and pulled them down her legs. Noiz discarded them on the floor and kneeled back. Her hands pulled down the negligee over her intimate area, waiting with baited breath. Noiz placed his own hands over hers and she found comfort in their warmth. Together, they lifted the hem, so that everything beneath Clear's waist was exposed.

"Tell me, Noiz-san," she said quietly, a whimper. She kept her legs clamped shut, the muscles tensing, but relaxed slightly when Noiz ran his hands from her instep, over her knees until his fingers rested on her hips. Painstakingly slow, she parted her thighs. A gasp caught in Noiz's throat.

"It's beautiful," he said honestly.

A tear leaked from one of Clear's eyes. "Do you really think so, Noiz-san?"

He nodded and Clear beamed at him, admittedly looking the happiest he'd ever seen her. It was as if a transformation had been made; Clear sank back into the pillows, a feverish glow on her face. She pulled on Noiz's shirt gently, wordlessly requesting another kiss from him. He obliged, relishing the way she sighed through her nose at the contact. Tentatively, he pressed the pads of his fingers to her thigh again, rubbing his thumb across the flesh. Her skin was soft and pale and reminded him of satin cushions.

With extreme care, Noiz brushed his fingers against her nether lips. She stiffened only for a moment beneath him before he stroked a digit at the moisture there. Physically, she was ready, but mentally he had to reassure her.

For a while he touched the sensitive nub there and, only when he was sure, slowly eased his middle finger into Clear's core. She gasped sharply and clung to his biceps, pulling him closer so that their mouths practically welded together. Wet sounds became resonant in the quiet room as they kissed more passionately and Noiz pulled out and pushed in again. Blood rushed southward but he ignored his aching erection. Now, it was about Clear; he could wait.

Clear's walls were so pleasantly snug. He pushed out all thoughts of intercourse out of his mind, fighting down the carnal desire to throw her legs over his shoulders and make love to her until she called for it to stop. To distract himself from this torturous image that tore at his libido, Noiz extracted his finger and pulled his mouth from Clear's. She looked marginally surprised – but shock melted into desire as Noiz kissed down her sternum, ghosting kisses over each breast so that her nipples hardened, down the flat expanse of her stomach until his mouth met the small triangle of short white pubic hair. He stopped to look up at her, as if waiting for her approval. Chest heaving in anticipation, she nodded, practically holding her breath as he pushed apart her legs.

At first, he breathed in her heady scent, his nose tickling her. Clear giggled from the sensation, but her laughter cut off abruptly once he used the point of his tongue to trail up her outer lips. He wanted to take his time tasting her, needing to relish her in order to savour the moment that she finally came undone. Gently, he tested her core with his tongue and instantly Clear gasped and pushed up from the bed.

"N-Noiz-san!" she mewled, feeling something that was quite ethereal and had never dreamt that something so otherworldly was possible. She squirmed beneath him, feeling most of her tension ebbing away.

Smirking against her, Noiz stretched out his tongue more, positioning himself from the bottom of her sex and moving his tongue up in one luscious lick. His tongue piercing nudge her sensitive nub and she wined all the more as he repeated this action several times. Clear began to ooze more the longer he carried on; she tasted heavenly, a tangy sweetness similar to a dessert he had sampled before, but unable to place his finger on it. Nevertheless, Noiz began to gently suck on her swollen clitoris, then moving to her hole, before sucking on her outer lips. To him, she wasn't a mere android like she saw herself. She was human, and he wanted to make her feel as such.

"Is it okay down there, Noiz-san?" she asked, her breathing laboured yet concern seeping into her voice.

"Mmm." His voice reverberated off her sensitive area and her back arched slightly, the delicious vibrations coursing through her.

"It – it feels so good," she stammered, struggling to string a coherent sentence together whilst in this state of pure bliss.

Noiz chuckled and again Clear experienced the tremors of his laugh that heightened her sensitivity. He felt his erection throb painfully at the sounds that Clear made, but watching her enjoy herself so thoroughly, knowing that it was he who was making her feel such a way, was priceless. There would be a time for him, he knew that.

Each time Noiz's tongue piercing passed over her most sensitive bundle of nerves, Clear cried out louder, until she felt an unfamiliar tightness coiling in her lower abdomen.

"Noiz-san!" she called out of pleasure and shock, almost asking for help, unsure what this sensation meant.

Spurred on by her cries, Noiz licked at her sex more vigorously, eating her out as if it was his last meal on Earth. Her breathing came out like harsh, shallow pants, her eyes screwing up and her teeth clamping down hard on her bottom lip.

"Ah!" she exclaimed as she hit the peak of her orgasm. "Ngh – oh –!"

Just like that she tumbled over the precipice, her delicate hands fisting into Noiz's hair to push him down further, to ride out the climax that washed over her in overwhelming waves.

"Noiz-san!" Her voice was a high-pitched whine as she came, mewling and writhing violently beneath him. He groaned too, relishing how her pussy convulsed and twitched against his mouth, greedy to taste more of her.

All too soon it was over, and Clear flopped down onto the bed. Beads of perspiration had formed on her forehead and her hair smeared across her face, but even so, she looked down at Noiz and smiled tiredly at him. She breathed heavily but slowly now, her legs weak from such an intense climax. Kissing her stomach, Noiz picked up her panties from the floor and dressed her, for he knew that she would be too exhausted to do so. By making her modest once again, Clear felt a rush of affection for the man before her.

His lips turned up into an affectionate smile, he kissed her on the mouth, momentarily sucking on her sore bottom lip from where she'd bitten in earlier.

She curled up to him, neither of them speaking a word, but they didn't need to. They had established a physical connection between them, a bond of sorts, which rendered words unnecessary. Their legs tangling together, Noiz held Clear close, knowing that things would be very different from now on.


End file.
